1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shoe organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pivoting shoe construction wherein the same is arranged for pivotment of a forward portion of the shoe relative to the rear portion of the shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ease of entry into a shoe, various shoe organizations have been presented. Such a typical organization is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,651 to Smith wherein a rear portion of a shoe includes an associated buckle structure to permit removal of the rear portion of the shoe for ease of entry therein.
U.S Pat. No. 2,619,744 to Mattes utilizes a button structure to removably mount a rear tab of a shoe relative to the sides thereof to provide rear entry into an associated shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,356 to Robran sets forth a boot permitting pivotment of a rear portion of the boot relative to a forward portion of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,703 to Pols sets forth a shoe member to be worn over a cast utilizing hook and loop fasteners to secure straps in surrounding relationship relative to a cast.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pivoting shoe construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well a effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.